True Legends
by Cadium
Summary: When a man becomes a Pokemon after a tragic accident, he sets out on a quest to find what had caused the tragedy. He will stop at nothing to find out why he became what he did. Rated M for language and (possible) lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Cadium and this is my entry story to , True Legends! This is the first of a 3 story series. My hopes are to have 100K words a story and 15 favorites a story. Without further ado, let's get on to Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, All rights go to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
_**

 **Ch 1: The flying man.**

"Master Silver, please get up. You have school today." My Lucario servant named Lance told me through aura.

"D-do I have to get up Lance?" I asked woozily

My name is Cadium, though my formal name is Silver Hidigaia. I am a 6' tall, curly auburn haired individual that wants to be a Pokemon. I am 16 years old and I used to reside in a mansion with my rich parents until I turned…

"Sir, I do believe that school starts at 7:15, which might I add, is in 30 minutes." When Lance said this, I instantly shot up out of my bed, grabbed my clothes, and went to change and brush my teeth in my bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom with a Pokeball shirt on with some cargo shorts, my hair a mess as usual. "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me 'Sir' or 'Master Silver.' Just call me Cadium." I told the 4' 10" Lucario.

 **Flashback (Lance POV)**

Master Silver found me as a Riolu rummaging through his trashcans. I was abandoned by my family once they found out that I didn't want to be a fighter like them.

One day, Master Silver was playing outside when the trashcan I was in got dumped into a truck. He saw a glimpse of me while it was being dumped, so he shouted "STOP!"

He ran over to where the can was dumped and started digging through it to find me. The trash man walked over to the kid shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You dumped a Pokemon in the trash truck." He stated, digging some more and finally pulling me out of the rubbish

"Take him kid, he's yours now." The truck driver said as he walked to the cab of the truck and got in dumbfounded.

As the trash truck was driving away, Master Silver set me down and looked at me while sitting down himself. "You look really hungry. Do you need any food? You're a bit dirty too."

 **Flashback End (Cadium's POV)**

"Hey Lance, I know this is a touchy subject, but what is your gender? I mean, we've been friends for 10 years." I asked 'him' through our aura bond

"You know I can't tell you. Besides, you're not a Pokemon. Why do you care?" Lance questioned me

"Just wondering…" I responded shyly. I grabbed my phone and wallet, putting them in my pockets. I then grabbed my hat and put it on my head.

"Cadium, do you mind if I sit down on the bed with you?" Lance asked me through aura

"Sure." I replied. Lance closed and locked the door and turned back to me. 'He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"I have to tell you something Cadium…" Lance said

"Yeah Lance?" I could tell that Lance was hesitating to tell me something.

"Sorry for waking you, today's Saturday." Lance had a smirk on his face

"I know, I was expecting you would, being tomorrow is my birthday. You've done this for the last 8 years." I said smugly "Anyway, since it's Saturday, I have to head into work anyway, I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

I stood up and grabbed my duffle bag which had my Zoroark suit for a amusement park I entertained people at. Today was the day that I was to jump off the top of the carousel and onto a net 250 feet below. I knew what would happen if I failed to execute the landing.

Lance pretty much jumped off of the bed and tackled me to the ground with little effort, saying "You better be safe at work today. Don't get hurt at all, not even a single scratch. If you do, well lets just say I will personally hand your ass to you."

I pushed the Lucario off me, saying "I won't get hurt 'Mom.'" I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked down at my watch that my parents told me 'to never take off.'

"Shit, I've got to be at work in 15 minutes! Bye Lance, I'll see you around." I rushed out of my room, ran down the stairs, and grabbed my car keys.

I rushed into the garage with my car in it and quickly pressed the button to open the automatic door. I quickly jumped into the drivers seat of my car and put the key in the ignition. I threw my duffle bag into the passengers seat and put the car into gear. I drove out of the garage, then pressed the button to close the door behind me.

 **5 Minutes Later**

'Really? There's traffic at 7:20 in the morning? This really isn't my day.' I thought to myself before I looked over to my left and saw a Zoroark standing at my window signaling for my to role it down.

I complied as I pressed the button and rolled it down. This Zoroark looked as if it was a female. Actually, she was definitely a female Zoroark. She had a nice hourglass body shape and looked very attractive. I could tell that she was eyeing me like I was to her.

I was about to open my mouth and say something after a solid 2 minutes until she said started.

"You're Cadium, correct?" She said out of the blue

"I am Cadium, but who are you?" I responded

"My name is Olivia. It is a great pleasure to meet you Cadium!" she said ecstatically

"Well, do you need a ride or something?" I asked her

"I actually do. Can you take me to the amusement park?" She asked me

She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and I couldn't just let her be by herself in this type of traffic.

"Hop in." I replied. She walked around the car and got to the passenger's door. After all, she only had 3 claws and I could tell she was struggling to open the door, so I tossed the duffle bag into the back of the car and then opened the door for her.

"Thank you so much." she said as she fumbled with the seatbelt. I saw her struggling again, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and then leaned over to help her.

I was struggling to get it around her without any leverage. I put my right hand on the armrest and reached over and grabbed the seatbelt.

I felt my hand slip off of the armrest and I fell face first in between her legs. I was feeling around with my right hand for leverage because the seatbelt was still in my left. Then, I felt some type of liquid leak onto my face and I quickly pushed myself up.

I hastily buckled her seatbelt and looked at her, saying "I'm so sorry for that, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

I got no response so I didn't talk for the rest of the way there. The strange thing was that all the traffic had disappeared entirely and Olivia just kept staring at me.

I pulled into work 3 minutes late and I looked over at Olivia. "We're here Olivia. You can get out now." Olivia just kept staring at me while I said this

I was told to never raise my voice at a lady but Olivia was starting to piss me off. "What else do you need?"

"Cadium, what you're about to do might kill you. Once you do this stunt, your life will never be the same." Her eyes were a piercing yellow now, as if she were being controlled by something or someone…

Her eyes faded back to the gorgeous blue that they were before. She then put her paw on her head and said "What happened? Never mind. I have to ask of your help Cadium."

I, still in shock because of her 'other' personality's warning, replied "W-what do y-you n-need?"

"I need a home. Can I stay with you for a few days?" I don't know if it was her body, personality, or eyes, but I simply just nodded with ought a second thought in my mind

I got out of the car and grabbed the duffle bag out of the back seat. I stood there and watched as Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door. It was quite amusing to see her use her right middle claw to press the red button

I locked the car up and put my keys in my pocket. Olivia disappeared pretty quickly but I dismissed that and went to the "Employees Only" door and typed in the door code.

I walked into the changing room with my bag and started to put on the suit. When I put on the head, I actually felt complete for once. I walked out of the changing room and walked up to the stunt coordinators.

One of them said "Are you ready to do this?"

The other one said "You are putting your own life at risk by doing this."

All I said was "Lets get ready to go. I am ready."

As I walked outside, I saw that the net was hung about 30 feet off of the ground. I got into the purple carriage that had a ladder on it. I hung onto that ladder as hard as I could as the contraption started moving.

About 2 minutes later, I was at the top of the carousel and I looked down. There was a megaphone right next to me that I picked up. I looked down with it in my hand. I saw a crowd that contained hundreds of people at the bottom.

I shouted into the microphone "WHO IS READY TO WATCH ME JUMP OFF OF THIS CAROUSEL AND ONTO THAT NET!?"

I heard the crowd cheering for me so I backed up and set the megaphone down. I then started to get a running start until I jumped off the top. For a few seconds, all I felt was adrenaline. As I was hitting the net, I felt something snap in me and I heard the net snap right under me. I fell through the net and I felt something start to go through my back and out of my lower abdomen.

I let loose a scream because the pain was catching up. I crowd gasped as I fell through the net. The stunt coordinators and the paramedics rushed in before everything start to black out. The last thought I remember was:

I had been impaled…

 **Olivia's POV**

I was in illusion as I watched Cadium fall. I noticed something about the net. It was too tight for him to land on. Either A. He would fall through, inevitably killing himself or B. Land on it but break some bones.

I was hoping that it was B, but as he was getting closer, I saw that he was going to land on his back and use the net to go back up. I then saw him land on the net but he then kept going down. There was a very audible crack coming from his direction and then a snapping sound. He continued to fall for about 25 feet until he landed on top of a fence post, back first might I add.

What I saw next mortified me. Cadium was impaled. I heard a blood curdling shriek from the costumed man. The paramedics that were stationed by ran towards the impaled man and started to prepare to hoist him off. The only problem with that was that the fence past was 8 or so feet tall and it expanded in size towards the bottom, as if it were a spike protruding out of the ground. I then looked around and saw that the other posts were normal size and that the fence was broken where the spike came from.

I looked at the paramedics struggling to get the presumably unconscious Cadium off of the spike but every time they moved him even an inch, blood began spurting out of his body. It looked as if it was a hopeless situation. I got rid of my illusion and ran towards them.

I quickly jumped over the spike and then lifted him off of it. I was being drenched in his blood so I ran over with him in my arms, bridal style. I then put him on the hammock that the paramedics had and ran off. I watched from afar as they cut off his suit and then bandaged his body up as quick as possible. They put him into the back of a ambulance that they had on standby. They turned on the sirens as they started driving away.

I started to cry and I covered my eyes with my claws. I uncovered my eyes and looked down at my paws which made me hysterical. I had Cadium's blood on my hands and someone tried to kill him. A smile crept onto my face and then I started laughing while tears were running out of my eyes.

"I will KILL whoever did this the Cadium."

 **?'s POV**

I was watching as they took off the shirt of the man with a hole through his torso. They started emptying the pockets of this man and they called someone on the phone. The caller ID said ICE LANCE.

"Hello, is this Lance?" one of the doctors spoke into the phone "We have some terrible news for you, Silver Hidigaia a.k.a. Cadium has been impaled during a stunt of his at the carnival. He has a hole through his lower torso starting at the back. We believe he won't make it if we can't get to the hospital soon. We're incredibly sorry that this had to happen to him."

"I won't let someone die like this. He must be turned. Bring him to me!" I bellowed at one of my servants

 **Cadium's POV**

All I could see was white. I looked around but saw nothing but white until I saw a figure fading in to view out of the whiteness.

"Hey you! Where am I?" I shouted out to them, getting no response.

"My lord asked for you to go and see him. Follow me." They responded

I started to walk in the direction that they were walking in. Me, thinking I was being to slow, started jogging towards the figure until they faded away. I continued to jog until I saw some Hexagonal shaped patterns in the ground with some basalt pillars rising up. After a few minutes of walking around, I saw a Pokemon sitting at a throne.

I was standing in front of Arceus.

 **Thank you all so much for reading this first chapter of True Legends. The next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks because I have a family vacation coming up. I favorite, follow, and review would all be appreciated. Anyway,**

 **-Cadium, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going everyone? Sorry for being gone for 2 weeks. I wanted to make the chapter short-ish so it's at 2.5K words! Thank you all for 125 views on chapter 1! Anyway, let's get on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Pins and needles (Don't question it)

As I was standing in front of Arceus, I felt great amount of fear course throughout my body. As I was standing there, I could feel Arceus' glare as I averted direct eyesight with God itself.

"Look at me human!" he bellowed, which I instantly did as he commanded "Do you know why you're here child?"

"Um… H-have I died and come here for judgment Almighty One?" I asked the deity

"You are wrong! You are on the brink of death. I have brought your soul here so I can give you a second chance at life! Do you wish to be given a second chance at life, under one condition?" He questioned me

"What is the one condition, if you don't mind me asking, you're Excellency?" I asked him

"You will go back to your life but as a Pokemon of your choice!" he boomed

I thought about it for a few minutes before deciding on #571 "If I may, Your Grace, can I be a Zoroark upon my return?" As soon as I asked the deity that, my body started to feel as if it were on fire.

I looked at my hands and watched as my 10 white digits turn into 6 red claws, 3 on each hand. The same thing happened to my toes, which also looked like red claws. I saw that all of my skin was now covered in a black fur.

What hurt the most about my transformation was the muzzle growing out of my face, along with the bones. My ears also relocated themselves to the top of my head and tilted about 35 degrees away from my head, in separate directions, might I add.

"Your wish has been granted _Cadium_ , now leave and return to your existence!" the god bellowed. As he stomped the floor, opening a hole right beneath me which made me fall.

I sat up instantly, wide awake. I looked around to see that I was in a hospital room. I then glanced down at my arm, which was covered in a black fur. In shock, I started screaming, which instantly woke up 2 sleeping Pokemon I didn't see before. The doctor started to rush into the room, not knowing what to do.

As soon as he got close to me, I instinctively stopped screaming and bared my razor sharp teeth. I growled, "What the hell happened to me? Answer me, damn it!"

"Silver Hidigaia, you were performing at the amusement park when you fell onto a giant metal spike. You were impaled and this Zoroark came to get you off of the spike. We also called your Lucario here." The doctor told me

"Lance, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." I said

"I don't care about that right now; I just want to know how you turned into a Zoroark." Lance told me through aura

"I'll tell you when we get back home." I responded out loud

I stood up and pulled what appeared to be an IV out of my forearm and started walking around. The doctor was in complete awe as he watched me.

"Cool, my birthday's tomorrow, I guess I got what I wished early!" I said ecstatically

Olivia the Zoroark chimed in, "Yesterday was the 28th of November, the day you got hurt... Today is the 29th! Happy birthday Cadium! I guess you can truly be Cadium the Zoroark now!"

"Holy balls, today's my birthday? I got what I wanted this year!" I said "How much is my bill, Doc?"

After that remark, Lance gave me the weirdest look. I then smelt something very _fruity…_

"Your bill for your visit is approximately $6,463 even." The doctor said

"Where are my pants? I need to pay don't I?" The doctor pointed at a nightstand by the bed where my cargo shorts were. They were stained in the blood of my human body. I pulled out my wallet and opened it. Inside, I had a credit card. I pulled it out and handed it to the doctor.

The doctor walked off for a minute before coming back with my credit card and a receipt.

"Thank you sir." I bowed before the doctor right before I put on my cargo shorts. The doctor pulled my phone out of his lab coat pocket and handed it to me. I grabbed the phone out of his hand to the best of my ability and slid it into my pocket. I walked out of the room with Olivia and Lance following me out.

"So Olivia, how did you get here, and Lance, why do I smell heat pheromones coming from you?" I questioned the two

I turned around and caught a fist coming my way. "I'm a girl and I'm in heat weak. Are you that thick-skulled?"

"I stole your car keys when I got you off of the spike. I followed the ambulance here and explained to them what had happened." Olivia explained, which made me nearly livid at her.

"Since when could you drive?" I was properly pissed

"Wait minute Silver. Who is this Zoroark to begin with and how did you meet?" the female Lucario asked me

"She says her name is Olivia, but you already knew that. She's a Zoroark that I met yesterday in traffic." I replied

"If you don't mind me butting in Cadium, but look out for the door!" As Olivia said that, I ran into a door

"Damn it! Best birthday ever though! Anyway, can you toss me my keys Olivia; I need to drive us home." Olivia proceeded to toss my car keys at me.

"Thank you. How did you get here Lance? Wait, I can't call you Lance anymore… How about I call you um… I'll let you decide this one." I stood up, opened the front door to the hospital, and walked out to see that my car was in the perfect spot, for a hospital that is.

I didn't know what to do know that Lance was confirmed to actually be a girl. I thought about it for a couple of minutes before clearing my mind of all dirty thoughts I had gotten to.

I opened the car door with ease because I had always opened it with my left index and middle finger, which was now one claw. I had the keys in my right hand/paw (whichever context you want to put it in.) and put them into the ignition. I turned it away from me, which to my dismay didn't do anything. I checked the fuel gauge, which showed empty.

I got out of the car because I always had a gallon of gasoline in my trunk. I pushed the button that popped open the back. As I walked by the fuel input, I flipped open the hatch. I walked to the back and pulled the trunk all the way open. I grabbed the gallon of gas and walked back to the fuel input.

I unscrewed the cap on the input and then started pouring the gas into the chamber. When the container was empty, I screwed the cap back on, closed the cover, tossed the container back into the trunk, closed the trunk, and finally got back in the car to start it.

It started this time, so I put it into gear and started driving out of the damn hospitals parking lot. I could tell that the Lucario in the backseat was getting squirmy, which usually meant she wanted to say something.

"Yes Lucario?" I said in the calmest manner I could compose.

"I have 2 things to say. 1. My name is now Lele." she said

"Ok Lele. Actually, Lele is a very unique name… What was the 2nd thing?" I asked

Olivia butted in, which was quite rude "Can I say Lele? Can I? PLEASE?!"

"Hey, just wondering, because we're close to the house now, am I not being included in on a secret?" The Lucario in the back looked like she saw a Mimikyu without the cloth on Halloween when I said that.

"Silver, we can't go back to the house." Lele said meekly

"What? Why is it dangerous? Did something go wrong?" I asked

"A group of people turned up right after I got the phone call about you being… *sniff* Sorry." Lele was crying.

I glanced at Olivia, who's eyes were glowing golden again. I saw that tears were coming from her too. The tears weren't normal though, they looked like she was crying tears of blood.

"They're the ones who did this to you." Olivia was saying through her tears. "I'll kill them if I have too."

I pulled over my car and got out. "If we can't go back to the house, we need to ditch the car. Come on, let's get out of here."

I walked around the car and opened the doors for the ladies. I turned around and I admired the view. It was a field with a forest a couple miles behind it. There were flowers riddled around the field. The forest looked like maple tree way from Mario Kart Wii and I felt tethered to the forest for some reason.

"Lets go to that forest. I feel like that could be a safe haven for us." I said before I felt something go into my neck and my face met with the ground below me shortly after.

 **4 hours later**

I felt pain everywhere throughout my body and my left eye felt different from the rest of my body. I opened my eyes and I looked around. To my dismay, all I saw around me were trees but I heard 2 voices from behind me.

"Hello? What is going on? Where am I?" I asked

"He's awake sir. You know what to do." I heard a distinct voice say

"Don't order me around child. I will make sure you go _there_ once your purpose has been served."

I laid there, extremely confused, and I thought to myself, 'Who is Olivia talking to?'

I then heard a whooshing sound followed by a blast of wind. Thank Arceus trees, because shit was falling everywhere and blowing away. The wind completely disappeared after a couple of seconds so I tried to push myself up to sit with my back on the tree.

Once I achieved that, I put my claws on the tree and tried to pull my aching body up so I could stand. My attempt was in vein though because I fell right back down to square one.

"SHIT! Olivia! Lele! Someone help me please?" At least I was on the ground but I was, at least, with my chest down.

Much to my surprise, Lele jumped out of a tree from a couple hundred yards away but I didn't care about that. She wasn't wearing cloths. I didn't know what to feel about this because I knew her for 10 years at this point but I only knew that she was female for what I presumed was yesterday.

Lele rushed towards me with an aura sphere in hand. I felt sort of afraid and confused at the same time. I did what I thought could be right and got up. Since I was pretty much running off of adrenaline, I rushed towards her, using some sort of move that turned my claws black.

Lele had the advantage of range, and I felt that she was about to throw the aura sphere at me. I then felt some extreme strength in me and I felt my being, or soul, start to leave my body. I watched as a black aura form around me which engulfed my whole body.

Lele just kept rushing at me but I knew that she was scared because of the look on her face. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, ready to take the attack. I then felt the sudden urge to fight her but I resisted the urge.

Lele was about 5 yards from me when the aura sphere disappeared and she lunged at me. I braced for impact and when she hit me, I hit the ground quickly. I layed there for a few seconds before looking down at the Lucario, which was lying on my chest.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a sobbing Lucario "Why is this happening to us Silver? You're being hunted and we can't protect you from them."

"Lele, I don't know why I'm being hunted but I do know that you don't have to worry about me anymore. Remember the promise I made to you all of those years ago?"

 **Flashback**

2 weeks after I met Lele, we were at home playing in my room. We had a bunch of toys that my parents bought me, which consisted of Power Pokemon action figures and a single Zoroark toy.

As we were playing, Lele asked me something that will never leave me for as long as I live.

"Hey Silver?" She asked me

"Yeah Lance?"

"Will you protect me for as long as you live?"

"You're my best friend Lance, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise." I smiled and we continued playing. I could tell that Lele felt better because she seemed really happy to be around me from that point on.

 **Flashback End**

"Like I said Lele," I gently used her muzzle to turn her head towards me "I won't ever let anyone ever hurt you. Let me add on to that promise really quickly. If anyone even lays a hand on you, I will personally kill them and everything they love."

I looked into her eyes and she said "Silver, thank you." She hugged me and I returned it.

It must have been night time because I fell asleep only to have a nightmare about Lele.

 **Nightmare**

I looked at the boss and said "You BASTARD! You can't do this shit to us. Besides, I didn't even want the damn company."

"What? You're saying you didn't want the company? Good. That makes killing her much easier. Bring in the Lucario!" The boss said

I watched in horror as they brought Lele into the room, bruised and beaten. "Cadium, please protect him. I'm going to die today but I want you to know that I love you." she started crying and I was disgusted with the boss.

"Lele do you remember the promise I made? You're not dying today!" I felt a tears start to stream down my face.

The boss was standing right behind her and he took a gun out of his coat and aimed it at her head. A black aura appeared around my body and my left eye turned gold.

 **Hey Everyone! It's me again after 2 weeks… Anyway, if you want to see more of Silver the Zoroark, go check out Fallen from Grace by SnowLucario. Snow is an amazing friend and an even better writer. Sorry for taking so long but I had a family vacation. I'll see you at Fallen from Grace!**

 **-Cadium Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for waiting for my slow ass to type 2.5K words a week. Without further delay, here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Wake up call!

"Silver? Wake up! It's just a dream! WAKE UP!" My eyes shot wide open and I didn't realize what just happened.

For being a Zoroark, I felt awfully sweaty underneath all my fur. I was high on an adrenaline rush and I sat right up. Remembering the dream, I looked at Lele and started bawling my eyes out.

"Silver, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Lele asked me

"*sniff* I-I'm sorry Lele, I-I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry" I stood up and hugged Lele tight and my sadness turned to anger "I won't let them EVER hurt you."

"Silver, what is happening to you? Are you feeling okay?" as Lele asked me this, my adrenaline wore off and I fell on my back with Lele on top of me

"I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream…" I closed my right eye and pretended to sleep and I think the Lucario noticed because my left eye glowed for some reason though.

"Silver, what was in your dream, if you don't mind me asking?" The beautiful Lucario asked me

"Um… I'll tell you in the morning after we find breakfast. I haven't seen Olivia at all since something hit me. I wonder what was in that thing." I mumbled

I started growing a bit paranoid to go back to sleep because of the nightmare. I, however, did fall asleep to the sounds of wind on leaves, like ASMR. The wind was hitting the dying leaves and it made an amazing crinkling sound, which gave me some _tingles_ which helped me sleep.

 **The next morning**

"Silver, can you get up please? We need to talk." A voice whispered semi-seductively into my ear

"W-what's going on now?" I said with a bit of wooziness. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Lele was sitting on my chest, grinning from ear to ear. She was leaning over me and her paws were on the ground next to my head.

"Silver we need to go get breakfast. Also, Olivia took off earlier this morning, saying that she needed to be left alone." Lele seemed really happy about this

"Ok? Just let me stand up really quick so we can go get breakfast." I said

In response, Lele stood up and leaned by the tree that we slept under, which gave me the opportunity to actually stand up. I rolled over and slowly lifted myself to be on all fours, which made my hair go in front of my face. I pushed off the ground and stood up, which made Lele giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Oh, nothing." She had a smirk on her face "Let's go get some breakfast."

I couldn't help but let a thought pop into my head. 'Why does she look so hot now? It must have been the nightmare or something.'

"What are you gawking at me for?" The Lucario asked

I, blushing under my black fur, put my hands up and said "N-nothing! L-let's go get some breakfast, I'm hungry as hell."

With a smirk, Lele said "Ok perv. Let's go."

"Damn you. I'm not a pervert." I defended

 **30 minutes later**

Lele was walking and I was following her until she stopped in her tracks and, me being as clumsy as ever, bumped into her back.

I took a couple of steps back, saying "I-I'm so sorry what's going o-" I was interrupted by the Lucario

"Somebody's watching us. They're about 20 yards south. We need to move." As Lele said that, I picked her up and ran into the trees. "W-what are you doing Silver?"

"I'm protecting you. You're not ever getting hurt on my watch. Every fiber of my being will protect you, even if it kills me." I said valiantly

With an obvious blush under her blue fur, she said "T-that's romantic Silver. You're sort of cute when you act like this."

"We're close to something, I can sense it." I stated out of the blue.

"Where are we going?" Lele asked me

"I don't know but I feel tethered to something up ahead." I looked down at Lele, which I realized that I was holding in bridal position.

I continued to run until I came upon a clearing which had a beautiful mountain with glistening water and a gorgeous waterfall. I looked down at Lele, who was in complete amazement, and said "We're here. What do you think?"

I set her down and she just said "It's so beautiful. How did you know about this place?"

I simply said "Something in my head told where it was. In 3 seconds, a Team Rocket grunt will pop out and try and shoot a tranq dart at me."

Sure enough, 3 seconds later, a Team Rocket grunt popped out and shot a tranquilizer at me. I put Lele down and grabbed the dart as it was flying towards me.

"H-how?" The grunt looked shocked, dumbfounded, and confused all at once

"You suck at your duty kid. Also, Team Rocket has been dead for 20 years." I threw the dart back at him, which hit him in his jugular, making him scream in agony and then pass out, falling face first.

"SILVER! Did you just kill him?" Lele looked completely confused

"Sh-shit. How do I get rid of him?" I asked myself

Suddenly a voice popped into my head! It said to me "Focus on the ground beneath him. Then concentrate all of your power on that spot."

I did as the voice in my head instructed and I focused on the ground beneath the dead grunt. Suddenly a portal opened about 6 foot wide, which sucked the deceased person up. The portal then closed, leaving me in shock.

"Holy SHIT! What the hell was that?!" both Lele and I exclaimed

I turned around to see the Lucario, which was now standing behind me, look in complete fear of what just happened.

Acting out of complete fear, I ran closer to the water. I looked at my red and white cargo shorts and said "I have to get rid of these. They're stained with my blood."

Still in shock, Lele ran towards me and hugged me. "Why is this happening to us Silver?"

In response, I said "I don't know but can you please let go of me so that I can get rid of these damn shorts?"

I looked down at Lele, who was still hugging me and booped her nose. I felt a smile appear on my face and I hugged her back. I had come up with a mischievous plan which would make the Lucario, which was staring back at me, hate me.

I lifted the Lucario off the ground and I got an audible gasp out of her, which made me smile even more.

"Silver, w-what are you doing?" She asked me

I said nothing and started walking backwards, keeping her at eye level. She was blushing and I could tell that she was thinking while staring into my nonexistent soul.

 **Lele POV**

I was staring into Silver's eyes and I started to feel my face heat up. I then started thinking about how hot he was now that he was a Zoroark, which obviously didn't help. I couldn't help but wonder why he was walking backwards into the water. As soon as he touched the water, I could tell that it was warm because he had a relieved face.

Silver continued to walk backwards into the water until my legs were fully submerged. The water was incredibly warm and I enjoyed every second of being in it. I also enjoyed the warmth of his black fur in the fall heat.

"I need to get rid of my Cargo shorts now." He set me down in the water, which was now up past my breasts and to my neck.

Silver backed away for a minute, bending down to take his shorts off. When he did, he pulled them out of the water and threw them onto a nearby rock.

In response to this new behavior, I blushed and asked the handsome Zoroark "Wh-what are you doing Silver?"

Because of his aura, I could tell he wasn't acting normal. It was as if he was being _controlled_ by primal instinct. Within a blink of an eye, Silver was hugging me again.

 **Silver POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. It was like all rationality had gone out the window and I attempted to reach out for it. I gained control again and I lunged at Lele.

I hugged Lele, saying "I'm so sorry. There's a fruity smell that is incredibly noxious and I can't control myself anymore when I smell it."

My face suddenly started to hurt and it felt like the origin of pain was from my eyes. I quickly dove into the water and I opened my eyes. Everything was tinged black and I didn't know what was going on.

I quickly jumped out of the water and looked at Lele, who looked as if she was in shock.

"Wh-who are you? What have you done to my Silver?" She started to attack me

"Lele, It-it's me, Silver. What's going on?"

"If you're Silver then where did the silver hair, black aura and gold left eye come from?"

"Wh-what do you mean 'silver hair?'" Indeed I had silver hair. I reached for my ponytail and, since it was wet, I pulled it in front of me.

"How is this possible?" I felt extremely confused and dumbfounded

I looked down at the clear water and gawked at my reflection. I had a black aura that surrounded me and my left eye was completely gold. I then looked up at Lele, who now looked different too. She looked taller and her Aura sensing organs were longer and tipped red.

"Lele, look at your reflection. Something's happening to us." Lele looked in the water and started to scream

I, in response, rushed up to Lele and carried her out of the water. As soon as I got out of the water, I was freezing. I set Lele down, who had stopped screaming, and reached back for my hair again.

This time, my hair was the usual red and everything wasn't tinged black anymore. I glanced over at Lele, who looked like she was back to normal and was staring back at me.

"Let's not speak a word of this to anyone, okay?" I asked

"What the hell is happening to us?" She seemed pissed at me

"I don't know. What I do know is that we need to find food. I can't really do anything on an empty stomach." As if on queue, my stomach growled at me.

 **1 hour later**

We found some Oran berries growing from about a 5 minute walk from the oasis in the middle of a forest. During that walk from and back to the oasis, it gave me time to think. I guess it was thinking on an empty stomach because I was struggling to walk now, let alone stay conscious.

"Lele, p-please give me one Oran berry." I think the last time I had eaten was roughly 5 days ago. I leaned up against a tree and closed my right eye.

In response to my behavior, Lele helped me sit down so I could eat an Oran berry. "Silver, I think that you need to explain the nightmare that you had to me."

Lele handed me an Oran berry and I greedily took it and ate it. As soon as I finished it, Lele laughed at me.

I blushed and asked "Wh-what's so funny? Is it the way I eat?"

"No, it isn't. You have Oran Berry juice all over your face." She got in a few more good laughs

"Do you want to hear about my nightmare or what?" I was getting defensive

"Go for it." she smirked at me and, in return, I glared at her

"Ok, when the nightmare started, all I saw was black. I then saw a fairly built man come out of the shadows wearing a mask. I tried to move my body but it was like I was tied to an upright table or something because I was lying on cold metal." I started to explain

"Hmm… Is that all because you were screaming in your sleep?" Lele asked me

"The man put on brass knuckles and punched me right in the stomach, with hurt like hell. Next thing I knew, he was telling me that he needed to get rid of me in order to seize control of Hidigaia Tech. I responded that 'I didn't even want the company anyway.' He than said that it would be easier to get rid of me then. He called at some people still in the darkness and they dragged you out of the shadows. They set you down so that you were facing me and sitting like a Japanese person would. You said to me 'Protect _him_ for me. I'm going to die today. I love you.'"

Lele had a look of complete shock and horror when she finally processed what I said. "What happened next?"

"The man in the mask stood behind you and pulled a gun out of his coat an pointed it at your head. When I saw this, I felt tears run down my face and power course though my veins and I broke out of the constraints. I heard a loud noise and I then woke up…" I felt a tear run down my face and drip onto my chest fur.

"S-Silver," Lele had started crying

I looked away from her in shame and embarrassment, not wanting to show my face to her again.

She put my cargo shorts down (not like that), which she repurposed as a backpack for food. Lele then lunged at me, and it turned into a hug. She was sitting on my lap and she started crying into my chest fur.

I retuned the hug and I sang to her to calm her down, even though I'm not good.

"I am Unarmed. I lay my weapon down for you. Either pick me up or you can shoot me down. You are my pilot, please don't let me drown." I sang

She, in response, sang "I am Unarmed, but I'm an army when I'm with you. Cause when you pick me up, you never let me down. You are my captain in these waters now."

We started to sing together and it appeared she was calming down. "I am Unarmed. I lay my weapon down for you. Either pick me up or you can shoot me down. You are my pilot, please don't let me drown. I am Unarmed, but I'm an army when I'm with you. Cause when you pick me up, you never let me down. You are my captain in these waters now."

"Th-thank you Silver…" Lele sniffled

"You're welcome Lele. Let's just stay like this for a couple hours." I said and she seemed totally content with.

 **A few hours later**

I woke up and I was laying on the ground and Lele was sound asleep next to me. My ponytail had somehow gone over my body and covered Lele from the waste down. I slowly stood up, making sure Lele didn't wake. When my ponytail brushed off of her body, she visibly squirmed for a split second.

Miraculously, I wasn't covered in a ton of dirt, which was good for me because getting stuff out of my fur is a pain in my ass.

I walked over to the oasis, where it was green as ever in this red forest. I saw something strange across the water. It looked like a portal of some sort.

I walked around the water and poked my claw into the portal. It didn't seem like anything was in there, so I reached my arm in.

Suddenly, I was pulled into the portal! As soon as I was in it, I closed my eyes because there was a blinding light. When I came through the other side, I was greeted by something I only ever heard as a myth.

I was in the Distortion WORLD!

 **Thank you all for waiting and reading chapter 3 of True Legends! Make sure to check out SnowLucario's new book, which I can't remember the name of at the moment… Thank you so much for 370 views so far! Please Favorite and Review, as it helps me work better! The song I used for the singing part is Unarmed by Dex Arson! As always,**

 **Cadium out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going guys? It's a random writer on the internet back at it again! XD I'm so terribly sorry for being 3 weeks late to uploading the chapter…Without further ado, lets get into Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon…**

The ground was cold and it felt like dirt. I stood up and brushed myself off because I didn't want to be dirty. I looked around and all I was were chunks of land that were floating in a purple abyss. I had heard that there was a Giratina in the center of the mind-bending fortress.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted

When no response came, I decided to start walking. I got a few seconds in before a booming voice shouted, "STOP!"

I immediately froze in my tracks, not wanting to get killed by a god. I then stood in horror as the giant dragon came out from behind of one of the pillars. As soon as it was in front of me, I diverted my gaze from looking into it's eyes.

"Silver Hidigaia! Do you know who I am?" The Pokemon asked me

In response to his question, still looking away, I said "Y-you are Giratina, sir."

"You are correct. Arceus and I have been watching over you since you met that Lucario of yours 10 years ago. About 5 days ago, on November 28th, I sent my only daughter to watch over you until you came to the forest." Giratina said

I locked eyes with the Pokemon and asked this. "Why did I have the dream of Lele dying?"

A familiar Zoroark walked out from behind the Giratina "It wasn't a dream Silver Hidigaia, that _is_ the future. You couldn't avoid it, no matter how hard you tried."

"O-Olivia? Why are you here and what do you mean I _couldn't_? Past tense means you've already seen it." I stated

"Silver, this Zoroark is my child that I raised but she is a byproduct of what's to come for you." The Giratina said

"Byproduct? I'm not going to jump to conclusions too quickly, but is Olivia my offspring?" I asked, feeling like a retard afterwards

I looked away from the two and immediately, I noticed a pair of sunglasses on the ground. I walked over to them while the two were talking and put them on. I immediately felt a humungous amount of power surge through me.

"Well Olivia, this will be an interesting ride. Hopefully it won't play out like it did for the others." Giratina said before it disappeared with a flash of light

I walked up to Olivia and asked, "So, let me get this straight. I'm your father?"

"Why would you ask that?" Olivia replied

"I'm just wondering because Giratina said that 'you were a byproduct of what's to come.'" I responded

" _You_ aren't my father, but a alternate reality you was." she told me

"Well, when can I go back to earth?" I asked

"Extremely soon Silver, but I do have something to show you. You will become like this in a few months with training and practice." she stated

"Ok, show me then." I smirked

"You asked for it. SILVER FORME!" Olivia shouted!

When Olivia shouted those two words, I felt fear course through my body. I could tell that this was only the beginning of my adventure.

Her body became a blinding white with a black aura surrounding it. When the light dispersed, Olivia was radiating black aura. She now had silver hair and radiating purple eyes. Her fur was now jet black instead of the dark grey that it normally is. Her claws, which were normally red, were now matching her hair as a silver color. Other than the appearance changes, Olivia looked like a Zoroark still.

I stood in complete awe of this form and I admired the name of it. "Is this new form named after me?"

"Who else is named Silver and is a Zoroark?" Olivia mocked me

"How do I obtain this Silver Forme?" I asked

Olivia powered down and looked fatigued. "This power takes months of training to obtaining, but knowing you, I bet you could obtain it in 1 week."

"One week?! I haven't even been a Zoroark for a week! I can't even use illusions!" I exclaimed

"Just focus on what's in front of you, Silver. You need to go back to that dimension of yours. Start walking north and don't turn back. You will find someone who will help you learn illusions and the practice of self-training."

"Ok. I guess this is goodbye then." I said

"We will meet again someday." Olivia responded

"Okay. One question before I leave." I said

"What is your question Silver?" Olivia asked me

"How do I open portals?" I assumed she knew how to and felt like an idiot.

"I sadly do not know but I heard that if you focus your energy on one specific point to get to another, you can open a portal." She explained

I kneeled on the ground and focused on Lele. I saw a little glimmer after a minute and it started to grow into this large gold ring with a purple and black void in its core. I stood back as it formed and Olivia was in awe of the feat I just accomplished.

"How is that possible?! You just opened a portal within a minute of me telling you how to do it!" Olivia exclaimed

"Welp, it was nice to meet you." I stood up and turned around. "I'll try and visit as soon as possible!"

I fell backwards into the portal, saluting like Captain Falcon in his "Show me ya moves!" taunt, and in a split second, I was on the ground in pain. I looked up and watched as the portal disappeared.

I sat up, still in pain, and I looked around, seeing nothing but trees and a beautiful Lucario sleeping. I slowly and quietly stood up and walked to Lele, laying down right beside her.

I put my arm around her and closed my eyes. A thought popped into my head that was absolutely stupid.

I wanted to kiss Lele. I disregarded this thought and tried to sleep. I fell asleep and had a _strange_ dream, to say the least.

 **In the dream**

It was a dark void with only 1 planet in it. Everything else was pretty much black.

I was preparing for a final attack against someone I didn't recognize and I was with a Lucario that had a sword, a anthropomorphic Mewtwo, and a Flareon. I pushed them back and into a portal, which led to some type of hallway I didn't recognize. The Mewtwo shouted "Silver! Don't do this!"

He tried to fly towards me but the Lucario and Flareon held him back. "Goodbye Ryan, it was a fun journey to becoming a Legend! I'll miss you all." I closed the portal and charged up a move that I called "Aura Bomb."

I entered the move and started attacking it, which I believe was to give it power.

Once I powered it up enough, I started to fly towards the man in which I couldn't identify. When the bomb hit the man everything went white…

 **Out of the dream**

I sat up and saw that Lele was awake. She looked like she had a worried look on her face and she was sitting on my lap, which confused me.

"Lele, what's wrong and why are you sitting on my lap?" I asked

"Silver! You were panting and shaking. Did you have another nightmare?" Lele responded

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't have a nightmare but I did die in my dream." I hugged Lele tightly and I didn't let go. "We need to start walking north. Something is there, I can feel it."

Lele looked up at me and said something that shocked me. "I love you Silver. Ever since what happened 10 years ago. I always loved you!"

Lele covered her mouth and was blushing vividly. I just looked down at her and smiled.

"Lele. You mean more than anything to me and I will always care for you, no matter what. In other words, I love you too." I said with a slight blush on my face.

Lele uncovered her mouth and asked me "Y-you do?"

In response, I pecked her lips with mine and then said, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have don't that, now would I?"

I looked up at the leaves and, through a small clearing In the roof of leaves, I saw that it was dark out now.

"We need to get a move on after we eat." I said, still having a slight blush on my face.

Lele just looked shocked, probably because I kissed her.

"S-Silver, I-I don't know what t-to say." Lele was still madly blushing

"Okay. Let's eat really quick, I'm starving." I grabbed the "backpack" and pulled out 4 Oran berries, 2 for me and 2 for her.

I handed Lele both of her Oran berries and took a bit out of one of mine. Lele did the same and we finished one berry each within 2 minutes.

I stood up, saying, "Let's eat the other one on the walk north. We have a long walk ahead of us."

I put my second Oran berry down and started climbing a tree. Once I was at the top of the tree, I looked around to try and find the mountains in the west, which were to the left of me.

I jumped down from the tree and rolled when I hit the ground to avoid recoil. I stood up and adjusted my sunglasses, pointing behind me.

"We need to walk that way." I continued to point

"Are you sure about that way?" Lele asked

I scratched my head in response, "I'm pretty sure of it. We should start our walk."

We walked for about an hour through what seemed to be a never ending forest until Lele asked me something.

"Silver, when can we take a break? This walk is very tiring." Lele leaned up against a tree, panting heavily.

I sighed and shrugged "Why not? We don't have a time limit." I walked over to Lele and sat down with my back on the tree she was leaning on.

Lele gained composure and sat down right next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my right arm around her and put my head against hers.

"Silver." Lele whispered to me

"Yes?" I asked

"Why are we hiding still? We're just Pokemon. We can blend in and not have to worry, right?"

"Lele," I kissed her forehead, "You're a foot taller than most Lucario and I am a 6 foot tall Zoroark. From the way I see it, we stick out and are very recognizable."

I slowly slid down until I was laying on the ground, with my hair a massive mess. My paw was resting on Lele's lap before I stretched my arm up as much as possible to poke her nose.

Obviously, my arm isn't that long and I accidentally poked one of her breasts. I saw what I had done and tried to recoiled my arm before Lele grabbed my paw with lightning-fast speed!

I was both scared, at what she was about to do and amazed that she was so fast. When I felt that initial fear, I tried to pull my paw away and, when that failed, I focused my energy on my paw.

Black aura surrounded my paw and I gained enough strength to pull away from Lele's insane grip strength. A small portal opened in front of me, and, without sense of danger, grabbed onto something and pulled it out.

What cam out of the portal completely shocked me. It was a sword with a jet black blade and a silver hilt. The blade was **huge!** It was about 10 inches wide with a 5 foot length!

The weapon felt surprisingly light for being as big as it was. I thrusted the sword into the dirt with ease and reached in the portal to find anything else. I felt something and pulled it out.

The portal closed as soon as I pulled this object out and what came out almost shocked me as much as the initial sword. I had pulled out a large sheath that had 2 reinforced leather straps. The actual sheath was tilted at a 45 degree angle to the left.

I put the sheath on and pulled the sword out of the ground. I twirled it 3 times counterclockwise before putting it away. When I put the sword in the sheath, the blade and sheath turned invisible!

Lele looked completely shocked when she saw the sword and even more shocked when it disappeared!

"S-Silver, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Lele all but shouted

"Shit, my ears are bleeding now. Thanks." I said sarcastically

"Sorry. You poked my boob and when I grabbed your paw, you got that strange black aura from the waters at the oasis. You have a _sword_! Does that not phase you?" Lele asked

"Well, uh, no. I'm so sorry for touching your breast." I apologized "I meant to poke your nose but my arm wasn't long enough. Please forgive me."

I fell backwards, suddenly drained of energy, and hit the ground with a _thud._ I tried to move my body but I was unable to due to this strange weakness.

"L-Lele, how are you doing this?" I instantly jumped to a conclusion

Suddenly, a Dusknoir came out of the trees and floated over my body, which I still couldn't move.

The Dusknoir looked different from how other Dusknoir should look. Instead of having grey coloring, it had a dark blue coloring for the body and a light blue color for the head and hands. The normally yellow markings on its arms and stomach area were brighter.

"Wh-who are you?" I even struggled to speak

"Me? Oh, I'm just a Dusknoir traveling through." what I assumed to be a _he_ said

Lele had a visible aura coming out of her paws right before she fell to the ground.

"What are your names?" the Dusknoir asked us

"I-I asked you first." I couldn't move still

"My name? Oh, I don't have a name." The Dusknoir said

"Fine, why are you here? To capture us? To _kill_ us?" Lele asked

"Gravity… release…" Dusknoir said

When the Dusknoir said that, I could move again! I stood up and patted the dirt off my ponytail.

"Before you attack me, I must explain to you why I'm here." The Dusknoir said

I walked over to Lele and helped her to her feet, asking, "Lele, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but this Dusknoir won't be if they don't explain _everything_." Lele said with anger clearly in her voice

"A voice in my head told me 'Look for a Zoroark that wears sunglasses.'"

 **That'll be it for Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, favorite, review and all that other fancy shit! If you didn't like it, leave a review telling me how it was bad and how I can improve for my next chapter. With that being said, I hope you have a wonderful day, afternoon, or night. As usual, this is Cadium out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back after a month of hiatus to continue True Legends! I'll admit, I did procrastinate a lot but that doesn't matter because last night we hit 1000 views! Thank you all so much for sticking around a being patient with me! Without further ado, let's get into chapter 5 of True Legends: Poachers and Deals**

Lele walked up to me, tapped my shoulder, and signaled me to lean down. "I think this Dusknoir is trouble. We should see what they know and use them."

I whispered back, "No way am I just going to use someone! If they don't know anything and don't have any recollection, we can have them join us in our journey."

I stood back up and turned towards the Dusknoir, having a devious grin on my face. I started to dash at the shiny Pokemon, but to no avail, I went right through it and landed face first on the ground.

"Fuck… That was definitely a bad idea." I groaned as I lifted myself off the ground.

"Your voice reminds me of a human I saw on TV one time. Do you have the mark?" When the Dusknoir asked this, I covered up my shoulder, which had a strange symbol on it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied to the Pokemon

The Dusknoir picked up on it and floated towards me. They forced my left paw to drop from my shoulder. In the spot I was covering, white fur depicting a symbol was sitting there.

"Wow, the symbol of Jupiter! Are you Silver Hidigaia?" Dusknoir asked me

After a moment of hesitation, I responded, "I am indeed Silver Hidigaia. It is my pleasure to meet you." I bowed before the ghost

The ghost, taken back by my manorism, blushed and said, "I-I don't know who I am. Is it possible that you could give me a name?"

"Sure." I stood back and thought for a few minutes, thinking of a brilliant name. "What if we called you Yamawara?"

"Thank you so much!" The Dusknoir embraced me with a tight hug

"It's no problem. If you want, we can call you Wara for the sake of being simple." I said

"Silver, I don't mean to ruin you helping this Dusknoir out but we've got company and a lot of if." Lele said

I slid out of the Dusknoir's hug a and prepared to attack whoever was coming this way. I opened a portal and pulled a massive, black sword out.

"The poachers, they're coming for me! I don't want to die!" The Dusknoir was sorta acting feminine which lead me to suspicions.

"I want to have a chat with you when this is done." I rubbed my paw down the side of the blade and prepared to fight, "Lele, how many of them are there?"

"About 25, Silver. 25 humans…" Lele said

"Damn. How long have they been after you Wara?" I asked the Dusknoir

"About 3 months." Wara said, which made my blood boil

"Their behavior is inexcusable. They will be punished for their crimes against Pokémon!" The symbol on my arm started to glow a bright white and my arms started to turn jet black, except for my claws, which turned silver.

"Silver? Silver! What's going on?! Your hair, it's turning silver!" Lele shouted

"I don't know. I feel an insane power coursing through my body. I shall protect both of you with the very essence of my life. Where are the poachers at Lele?" I explained and asked

"Silver, don't let them take me away!" Wara exclaimed which fired me up even more

"Silver, the group of poachers are all around us. We're surrounded. Please don't kill them, that would just put you on their level." Lele pleaded with me

"*sigh* Fine, I won't kill them but I won't be nice to them either." I replied

The truth was, in that situation, my thoughts were unclear and clusterfucked. Part of me wanted to kill all of the bastards without a second though. Part of me was debating on wether or not to listen to Lele. The final part of me was debating on doing the worst thing, handing Wara to the poachers…

"Wara, I have a plan but it is a very dangerous plan and doesn't have a high chance of working." I said

"A plan? We don't have any time to plan. Let them come and I will use my Gravity ability so that you can deal with them, Silver." Wara said

I stared at Wara for a couple minutes before putting my sword into the sheath and the sword, like before, disappeared into thin air. "Fine. This better work."

I sat down and waited for a for a few minutes while I was waiting for the poachers. I let myself calm down a bit before or my mind started to roam about the possibilities of things.

After 3.5 minutes of silence, Wara broke said silence and asked me something. "Silver, what did you want to talk to me about?"

My ears perked up as I heard a stick snap in the woods. A guy then walked out from behind the rocks on the path. He looked like a casual tourist looking for something interesting to look at.

"Wow! A Zoroark, a Lucario, and a shiny Dusknoir all in one! Today must be my lucky day!" The tourist exclaimed before pulling 3 pokeballs out. "I'm not going to pass up the chance of catching rare Pokémon in the Edona region!"

The moment I heard that, I knew, "Girls, he could either be a poacher or just a trainer. I'm not going to risk it either way." I conjured up the best English I knew because I hadn't spoken the language in almost a week, "Don't even try that. We're not up for grabs."

"A talking Zoroark?! That's incredible!" The tourist exclaimed before a dart appeared in the side of his neck.

"What?!" I exclaimed before Lele poked me in my side

"Silver, get ready for combat. There here and about to make advances…" Lele told me

"Damn it. Let them come," I sat down and crossed my arms, "This'll be interesting."

I heard rustling in the trees moments later and then there was dead silence.

Wara broke the silence by asking, "Why did you call me a girl earlier? I mean, I'm fine with it but you assumed my gen-"

I stood up and grabbed a dart that was going towards the shiny Pokémon, which shocked her, and tossed the dart aside. I turned around and saw another dart going towards Lele, so I dashed and grabbed it, tossing another one aside. I saw about 20 flying in both of the Pokémon's directions.

Panicking, I said 2 words that just popped into my mind, "Silver Forme!"

Everything around me went grey and the darts were frozen mid-air, so I walked up to one and turned it around. I did the same to the other ones and I felt extremely tired after turning the last one.

I tried as best as possible to walk back to the girls but I fell down, fatigued and hurting, and blacked out…

 **? PoV**

"Did you feel that? _He_ used the ability as the prophecy foretold Lucas. You know what you must do to fulfill the prophecy." I said

A young Lucario, my grandchild, popped his head up and looked at me. "He used the ability? If this is true, I must go and do what the prophecy told us."

"Yes. Go find Silver Hidigaia and give him the idea of starting 'Team Edoma.'" I told him

"Grandfather, why does the prophecy demand that _I_ do this?" He asked

"Only the now deceased oracle knew, Lucas." I replied

My name is Jean-Pierre Beaulieu and I was given a prophecy about my grandson, Lucas Beaulieu, and his part in what is being referred to as "The End of Beginnings." This all started when my Grandson became a Lucario…

 **Wara POV**

For a moment, I felt _it_. It was faint but I knew someone had stopped time. Silver was standing beside Lele and I but now he was on the ground, fainted. I heard quite a few yelps of pain in the forest as the feeling happened.

I didn't care about those people's pain though. I was worried about the cute, yet handsome Zoroark laying in front of me. I floated over to him, got close to the ground, and rolled him over.

"Silver, are you okay? Silver?" I shook the unconscious Zoroark

"S-Silv-Silver?" Lele asked as she looked absolutely devastated by this

"Lele, I have an idea. I will need the use of your aura though." I heard Lele muttering some words as she charged a aura sphere

The aura sphere was launched into a nearby tree, knocking it over. Lele turned to me with tears in her eyes and a pissed look on her face. I floated backwards and prepared for an attack from the fighting type.

"You… YOU!" Lele rushed me with a Aura Sphere in paw

"Lele, look at me! I didn't do this!" Lele got closer to me, "Gravity!"

Lele hit the ground with a thud and the aura sphere dissipated. I floated back to Silver and picked him up, carrying him to Lele before I noticed something about the fainted Zoroark. He had a burn mark on his left shoulder in a odd yet dark symbol. The more I looked at it, the more fuzzy my vision got. Then, I blacked out.

 **Silver POV**

When I came to, all I could see was darkness. I tried to move my left arm but I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I opened my left eye because my right eye was burning with pain.

I looked up and saw that Wara was passed out on top of me and I saw Lele passed out on the ground about 3 meters away from me. I rolled Wara off of me and sat up, looking around at my surroundings.

Lele was laying on the ground, passed out, so I rolled her over. I looked around the forest we were in and saw the trainer from before had just woken up.

I ran over to said trainer, who looked at me with fear in his eyes, and stopped right in front of him.

"Wh-what do you want, Zoroark?" The trainer asked

I grinned in response and pointed at his 6 pokeballs around his belt. "I want to see your team."

The trainer had an insane amount of fear in his eyes before opening 1 pokeball, which contained a Greninja.

"What do you want?" The Greninja asked me

"Hmm… I want to see your trainers full team." I replied with a grin

The trainer pressed the buttons on the 5 other pokeballs, in response, and out came a Bisharp, Lucario, Typhlosion, Suicune, and Aegislash. "Wh-what else do you want?" The trainer asked me with a ton of fear in his voice.

I chuckled before walking up to the Suicune. "Hey," I spoke in the Pokémon language, "What is your name?"

The Bisharp got in between the Suicune and I, saying "Don't even think about it Zoroark scum."

"What? I was just asking for his/her name." I responded

"Checkmate, stop now. I would like to tell him my name." Suicune demanded

"Fine…" Checkmate the Bisharp said

"Anyway, my name is Suheli. What's yours?" Suheli asked

I bowed before the legendary. "My name is Silver Hidigaia. It is an honor to meet you."

Checkmate's eyes widened when he heard that name before his shock turned to anger. "SHOW ME YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER!"

I showed him my shoulder before noticing a symbol on his left hand. "Say, isn't that the symbol of Mercury?"

He looked at my shoulder with horror and pain in his eyes. "You really are a Hidigaia. Your family did this to me…"

"Silver, don't talk about being a Hidigaia. He doesn't like that name." Suheli told me

I could tell that Checkmate was pissed so I turned to his trainer and spoke English. "I have a proposal for you, but first, what is your goal journeying through the Edona region?"

"I want to beat the Elite 4 and the Champion so I can give my Pokémon a safe place to be when I die to my disease…" the trainer said

"I'll tell ya what. I'll help you on your journey to be the champion if you help me on my journey to understand why this happened to me." I replied

"Deal. I'm just wondering, but what happened to you?" The trainer asked me

"Well, before I can tell you that, I must know your name and you must know mine. My name is Silver. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"All right. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Nate." Nate said, "I see that you have introduced yourself to Checkmate and Suheli. The Lucario is Geo, the Typhlosion over there is named Typhoon, the Aegislash is named Demos, and finally, my partner is named Yami."

"Okay. My sleeping companions over there are Lele the Lucario and Wara the Dusknoir. Do we have an agreement?" I held my paw out to shake his small human hand

"Like I said before, deal." he grabbed my paw and we shook on it

 **Like before, thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter! Make sure to review when you finish reading this and tell me how I can improve! PM me if you want to be in my discord server. Are you an artist and enjoy this story? Well I've got news for you! I have a DA account! If you do draw art for the story, make sure to send it to CadiumTheZoroark on Deviantart! Thank you all so much and as usual, Cadium out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going everyone! It's me, Cadium, and I'm back with another chapter of True Legends! I haven't checked my stats since the last chapter upload but I hope they're amazing! I hope you are all amazing as well! I sorta cranked out 3K words in 2 days but that's no big deal because I do this for you all! I think I'm going to try something new for my chapters! I won't reveal it up here though. Make sure to read the chapter to find out why I'm making a change in the story!**

 **Without further delay, here's chapter 6 of True Legends!**

 **(Warning: there might be a possibility of a lemon in this chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon. All rights to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 _ **TL6: Romance under the stars!**_

"So, Silver, mind telling me how you know how to speak English?" Nate asked me as I helped him set up his tent

"Well, it's a long story, if you want to hear it." I replied

I turned around and saw that Lele and Wara were waking up. Lele sat up quickly and Wara opened her eye slowly just to look at me interacting with the trainer that was tranquilized by the poachers.

"Hey girls. Glad to see that you're both up!" I smiled as I spoke to them

Wara got up and seldom floated over to us. She still looked extremely tired and, when her eye made contact with my eyes, she blushed hard and looked away.

"H-hey Silver, c-can we t-talk in private?" Wara asked me as she blushed

"Sure. Let me just introduce you and Lele to the newest member of the group. Wara, this is Nate. He will be joining us on our adventure from now on!" I said

Lele walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, just like earlier that day, and signaled me to walk with her. She had a blush on her face that was similar of Wara's, who was jealously glaring at us.

"It looks like you've got things to do. I'll be here to hear your story when you come back." Nate chuckled as Lele dragged me into the forest. Wara also gave the cutest and most jealous look at me.

Lele and I walked for roughly 7 minutes into the tree-heavy forest until we arrived at her chosen place. It was a cliff overseeing a lake with the moon reflecting off of the still waters. The beach below was, as expected, a beach.

"So, What is our purpose of coming here?" I asked Lele as I sat down, with an idea of what was about to happen

Lele sat right next to me and her fur gently brushed against mine. I wrapped my arm behind her, placed my paw on the shoulder furthest away from me, and she scooted closer to embrace my warmth in this below average temperature night.

I looked down at her and I saw the most beautiful Lucario I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but blush when her ruby eyes looked back at me.

"Lele, you look beautiful tonight." I smiled as I looked into her stunning eyes

"Thanks Silver. You look pretty good too, for a Zoroark." Lele smirked at her own remark

"Fair enough. What did you want me to come here with you for?" I asked while thinking _'Oh, she is definitely going to do it. I bet Wara will do the same thing.'_

Lele lifted my paw off of her shoulder and sat on my lap, facing directing toward me, which I responded with a shocked gasp because I didn't expect that.

"Oh, don't act too surprised Silver. You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Lele gave me the most seductive smirk as she asked me this

"I-" I was interrupted by my best friend's lips locking with mine, then our tongues fought for dominance, and I ran with it. After 3 or so minutes, Lele broke the kiss and looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Mmm Silver, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Lele had her forearms resting on my shoulders as I had my paws on her thighs. (Can they be called thighs? I mean, they do sorta jut out from the legs and body. Anyways, back to the actual story.)

I looked at the Lucario I considered to be my best friend and all thoughts escaped my mind other than the answer to one. This one is the one question that has plagued me ever sense I found that Lele was indeed of the female gender.

I finally love Lele.

 **Nate POV**

I pulled out Typhoon's Pokeball and let her out. I then pulled out some tech I was working on and a screwdriver. I screwed a final screw into the device and I now had a way to secure the device to my ear. I turned the device on around the lobe of my right ear. The device itself covered my whole ear but I didn't mind.

"Hey Typhoon! How are you girl?" I asked the Typhlosion

"Ty!" She replied

I turned on the device and looked at her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"What's that device supposed to do? Why do I ask you? I know you can't understand me." Typhoon crossed her arms and looked like she was pouting

I had a dumbfounded look on my face and I couldn't believe what I just heard! I finally made a device that allows a human to understand the Pokémon language!

"Typhoon, I can understand you. This device allows me to understand the Pokémon language!" I explained with a smile on my face

"What? How is this possible?" Typhoon questioned before I walked up to her and hugged her

"This is amazing! I love you so much Nate!" Typhoon said as she returned the hug

"I love you too Typhoon!" I replied

Wara sat idly by and watched us hug as she waited for Silver to come back. Wara then figuratively stood up and floated toward the direction of where Silver went.

"Wara, where are you going?" I asked the shiny Dusknoir

"What would you care? You have fun with your Typhlosion, you Pokepheliac." Wara coldly responded

Typhoon let go of me and started walking towards Wara, but I stopped her because it was a hopeless fight.

"Nate, let go of me. I'm going to make her regret ever insulting you." Typhoon said

"You know how battles in this region are. I'm not going to let you fight something to the death. Besides, she's already a ghost." I pleaded

"Fine. Only because you convinced me too." Typhoon pouted

With that, Wara floated into the forest while Typhoon and I got into our tent and prepared ourselves to sleep.

 _ **15 minutes later**_ **(Silver POV)**

Lele was laying on my chest, looking quite content, and I was quite happy with the outcome!

"So… are we-" I was cut off by Lele

"Yes, we are. Tonight is proof of our relationship." Lele smiled as she rolled herself onto my arm

"Let's just sleep under the stars and the moon tonight." I grinned and looked into Lele's ruby eyes, which took my breath away because of the beauty

Lele seemed to be uncomfortable laying on my arm because she was squirming and looked like she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked her

"Yes I am. Can you warm me up?" She responded

I helped Lele roll back onto my chest, and when that was accomplished, I used my ponytail to cover her body and my own. She seemed to be warming up and, just to make sure that she felt better, I slowly yet gently stroked her fur until I felt her fall asleep.

I gently whispered "Goodnight Lele. I love you."

I closed my eyes and started thinking about my day to this point. I then started thinking about all the things that I forgot to do. I then realized how much of an idiot I am.

' _Damn, I forgot to have that "private talk" that Wara wanted to have. Oh well, I'll just do that tomorrow, along with explaining to Nate why I can speak English.'_ I made my mental checklist and I slowly started drifting to sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning, 7:36 AM**_

I seldom opened my eyes and looked at Lele, to see that she was sitting on my chest, looking down at me. I don't know how I didn't wake up from this because I'm such a light sleeper, so much so that, when I was a human, someone opening the door to my room, slowly and quietly, would still wake me up.

"Morning Silver! How was your sleep?" Lele asked me right before she planted a kiss on my lips

"Pretty good. What about you Lele?" I replied

"Better knowing that you were with me the whole time." Lele smiled

I smiled back at her as I lifted her off of my chest so that I could sit up, which she resisted. I then signaled her to come close, which she did by passionately kissing me, and I put my left paw on the side of her face and my right on her right leg.

Lele somehow adjusted herself so that she was laying on top of me, which was exactly what I wanted her to do for my plan, but she slid my right paw onto her butt, which made me blush like a crazy! I tried to move my paw off of her ass but I couldn't because she had the physical strength in her arms to keep it there.

I then went to my original plan to roll over so that I was laying on my side, which I masterfully pulled off with relative ease. My heart then sank when when I saw a familiar Dusknoir watching from the trees.

Wara looked heartbroken and she appeared to have been crying for a while now.

I broke the kiss and stood up, signaling Lele to stand up as well, which she did.

"Let's go meet up with Nate and Wara. It's probably breakfast time by now." I lied as I looked up at Wara, who faded into the trees

"Okay… We'll continue later…" Lele pouted as she took the paw I offered her and stood up

We walked together, holding each other's paws as we walked away from the cliff with the gorgeous view of the lake. We continued walking, taking small 10 second breaks every 3 minutes until we arrived at Nate's tent, where all of his Pokémon were sitting around the table with a black device in the center of the table.

"Demos, what do you think of this device?" I heard Geo the Lucario ask

"Don't look at me. We should wait for Nate and Typhoon to get up to explain this device." Demos the Aegislash replied

Yami the Greninja stood in complete shock as they looked at the device "What if it's a device that allows him to transform into Pokémon?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That technology could never exist." Checkmate snidely replied, which he got a Ice Beam to the back from Suheli for his comment

"Morning everyone! If you don't mind me interrupting this conversation, allow me to give my theories about this." I said

"Go right ahead, _Silver._ " Checkmate said

"Was that sarcasm, Checkmate?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice

"Just to let you know, Zoroark scum, Silver Hidigaia died almost 2 weeks ago. There's no way you could be him." Checkmate crossed his arms as the other Pokémon all looked at me

"How do you have this info? I am the real Silver and I have literal proof of this." I retorted

"Show us after telling us your theories about this device, Silver." Suheli told me

"Fine. Like I said before, I have a couple theories about this that I would like to share. 1. This is a device that allows a trainer to turn into a Pokémon of their choice or 2. It's a new form of a Pokédex that instantly transmits info to the trainers brain." I explained

All of Nate's Pokémon looked shocked at what I just said, except Checkmate, who had a pissed look on his face.

"Alright, Silver. Care to explain the science behind your theories?" A pissed Bisharp asked me

"Well, for the first theory, I know it's not possible unless Nate got his hands on Ditto DNA, which is illegal to use. The second theory, however, is entirely possible. In fact, I worked on a prototype of this once!" After I said this, everyone was completely shocked, even Checkmate!

"H-how is this possible?!" Checkmate gasped

"Well, for starters, the technology was really easy to make!" I chuckled

Lele nudged me as I laughed, which made me stop almost instantly.

"Silver, where's Wara? She seems to not be around." Lele asked

"I don't have a clue but I bet Nate will get out of his tent in about 57 seconds." I replied

56 seconds passed and Nate walked out of his tent with a pot in one hand and a fire starter in the other. "Morning everyone! How was your night with Lele, Silver?" Nate laughed

"It was pretty good. How was your night with Typhoon?" As I asked this, Nate instantly blushed as he started preparing breakfast

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Nate stuttered

"Well, your whole team is out here except the Typhlosion that is sleeping in your tent as we speak." I smirked before a chill ran down my spine

I slowly turned around and saw that Wara was staring down at me right behind me, which made me jump and fall on my ass

"Holy Arceus, Wara! That was really scary!" I exclaimed

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me and almost everyone started laughing, except Lele and Suheli, who both tried helping me up.

"Holy hell, that was hilarious!" Checkmate exclaimed

"Nate," I spoke in English, "What does this black device do?"

Nate walked to the table, put the device on, and turned on the switch. Demos then spoke, "This is stupid Silver. There's no point in asking when he probably won't tell us."

"Actually Demos, this is what the device does. I don't think that it's stupid. What do you all think?" Nate spoke up

"Wait a minute. WHAT?!" I shouted

"Silver, this device allows me to understand the Pokémon language!" Nate proudly remarked as he continued preparing food for everyone

"That technology… I must know where you got it from." I said in the Pokémon language

"Well, this is probably going to be a bit shocking, but I made the device myself!" Nate exclaimed

I stared in awe and wonder at the contraption before losing my concentration and spacing out. I sat down at the table where all the other Pokémon sat and Lele sat right beside me.

"Would you like help with the cooking, Nate?" Lele asked

"Thank you but not thanks. I wasn't prepared to cook for another 3 though." Nate laughed

"Hey man," I said, "You don't have to cook for us. We have our own supply of food!"

I pulled the blood-stained cargo shorts out of my ponytail and opened them. I then pulled out 3 Oran berries. One for Lele, one for Wara, and one for myself. I then cut mine in two after I passed one to Lele and the other to Wara.

I took a bite out of the left half of the berry right as Nate's tent door opened once again. This time, a Typhlosion came through and yawned as she did so.

"Hey! I just got a idea!" I exclaimed, unaware of what my future consequences would be

"What?" Everyone asked me at once

"Wait a minute. I need to prove to you all that I am the real Silver Hidigaia." I said just to delay my stupid idea

"Hurry up. I want to prove you wrong so bad right now." Checkmate muttered

I, in response, dug through the pockets of the cargo shorts and pulled out 3 things that I would never take off of me. My screwdriver which was labeled "Hidigaia Tech" in black lettering, then a "Heal Chip" which I designed, and finally, a unfinished chip that I was working on.

"The screwdriver and that Heal Chip don't mean shit. Anyone could have a screwdriver like that and have a Heal Chip, which are mass produced by Hidigaia Tech." Checkmate said

"Well, do you know what is on the bottom of the Heal Chips?" I asked

"Yeah. The logo for H.T." Checkmate replied

I walked up to him and showed him the bottom of the chip I was holding, which depicted "Heal Chip prototype by Silver Hidigaia" on the bottom. Checkmate's confident grin turned into a shocked face.

"B-but… Silver Hidigaia was a human… How are you a Zoroark?" Checkmate asked

"That ties into how I can speak English so well. It's a long story but I feel like someone will interrupt me when I get to the good part." I explained, "Hey, how about I tell you about the idea I had earlier!"

I looked over at Nate, who was hugging Typhoon and I could swear the Pokephelia was involved with that relationship. I then looked over at Suheli, who was walking away with Checkmate by her side. I then looked at Lele, who was looking right back at me.

"Silver. We need to have a private chat, right now." Wara spoke up

"Okay. I'll be right there!" I responded

I hugged Lele, kissed her on her cheek, stood up, and followed Wara into the forest. Once we were about 10 minutes away from everyone else, Wara stopped and signaled me to stop as well, which I did.

"Silver, I brought you out here to tell you some things. I must confess what my heart wants to tell you." Wara said with a blush on her face

"Kk. Go for it. I'm always listening." I replied

"So… I saw what you were like with Lele last night and I know that you love her." Wara explained, still blushing

"Go on." I definitely knew what she was going to say next

"Silver, I love you. I have ever since we met." Wara hugged me after saying this and started crying

"Okay. Just listen to me, everything will be fine. No need to cry." I said in a calm and reassuring voice

"Silver, promise me something." Wara told me

"What?"

"When I'm in heat, help me get through it." Wara said

I blushed almost instantly "O-okay."

I returned Wara's hug and slowly rubbed her back, which helped calm her down. She then composed herself and we started heading back to the tent.

 _ **10 minutes later**_ **(Lele POV)**

When Silver walked through the trees and looked at me, I felt a sense of relief and joy. I stood up after finishing my Oran Berry and rushed to him.

"Hey Lele, let's have a little talk in private." Silver said

I nodded right before I felt the presence of a Aura user. I looked at the other Lucario and it looked like he sensed it too.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked me

"I can feel the presence of another aura user." I replied

After that, a young Lucario walked out from behind a rock and made his presence known.

 **Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter! This was probably my most favorite chapter to write. To be honest, I do like writing the romance a lot! With that being said, thank you all so much for reading and waiting for my slow ass to type all of this! Make sure to leave a review, hateful or not, because they help me improve as a writer and motivate me to write quicker for all of you!**

 **Make sure to send fanart of all sorts to CadiumtheZoroark on DA. Your art might get featured in the story! DM me on FF if you want to join anyone of my friends discord servers! This story is set to have 32 chapters and I can't wait to write them all! Every chapter after TL7 will have 4K words! Quick shoutouts to Chlooepm and Super12123! There awesome friends of mine and amazing writers! Tell them that "47" sent you XD**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and, as always, Cadium out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit, it's been a while. How's it going guys, gals, and pokefans around the globe. I'm sorry that this chapter took almost 2 months to come out. I was on a break from writing to focusing my studies. Anyway, with the power of a Bean and Cheese burrito, I am back and ready to write to the earth's end. Thank you all so much for waiting so long for me to finish this. With all of that out of the way, let's get on to chapter 7!**

 _ **Chapter 7: Rivalries, Romance, and Rudeness**_

"Nate," I asked the human, "When will dinner be?"

"Why Silver?" Nate responded

"Um… Excuse me for my intrusion in your group. My name is Lucas Beaulieu." The young Lucario spoke shyly

"Hello Lucas! I would like to know who you are looking for. Can you please tell me?" I asked

"I-I'm looking for Jonathan and Silver. Would you happen to know where they are located?" The shy Lucario replied

I looked over at Nate with a worried look in my eye, and he looked back at me with the same look. We both nodded at each other with confidence before turning back to Lucas.

"I am Jonathan, but you can call me Nate. It's nice to meet ya!" Nate spoke first

I then introduced myself "My name is Silver Hidigaia. It is a pleasure to meet a new person!"

Lele then looked at me before walking up to me, hugging me, and then looking at Lucas. I could feel that she was worried because of her shaking but I held onto her tight to keep her calm.

"What do you want with us?" Lele asked, devoid of fear in her voice

"It's not what I want. It's what the world needs. A evil will rise soon and you will find yourself to be the main target, Silver. The Prophetic predicted this just days before you turned into your current state, Silver." Lucas explained

"The Prophetic? Who's that?" I asked

"The Prophetic was an Oracle. Do you know what that is? You must with your intellectual ability and capacity of knowledge." Lucas mocked me

"A Oracle is someone who predicts the future in prophecies, correct?" I asked

"Lucas, I don't know who you are but I do know that you have no ill will towards us, so leave before somebody gets hurt." Lele demanded

"I'm sorry Lele Hidigaia, but I just can't do that. Edona needs a team that'll protect them from Masked and his team, The Pyramid."

I looked over at Nate before having a massive grin on my face "Let's have dinner with our guest and think of ideas. I want to know who The Pyramid are in full detail."

"Really? You don't know about The Pyramid, Silver? I'm surprised, I mean, they were all over the news before, well, you disappeared." Nate said

"So, what do you think, Silver? I mean, don't you need to train?" Wara asked from behind me

"Indeed I do need to train. That's why we will depart from this site this afternoon. I know of someone who can help us with training." I said

"Alright, we need to finish things up here first. Silver, follow me." Wara lustfully pulled me back into the woods

"Okay." I already knew what was about to happen…

 _ **Masked POV**_

"WHERE IS HE?!" I pulled out my gun and put it to the temple of Delilah Hidigaia

"He is dead!" She weeped as I loaded the gun and pistol-whipped her with it

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I hit her over and over until she was sprawled out on the floor, to which I picked her up by her throat and held her in the air

I then dropped her to the ground, where she was on her knees, and I held the gun up to her head again. "It's a true shame that I have to do this, Delilah, but let me ask you something."

She then looked up at me and spat blood on my mask. "Silver will kill you for this. He will find out who you are and destroy you."

"Have you ever danced with the devil before?" I removed the mask from my face

"No… How could you do this-" Delilah spoke before I put a lead slug in her brain

I put my mask back on and turned away from the body of Delilah Hidigaia. I then snapped my fingers, which made some grunts drag her body away.

"Boss, are you sure that you should have done that? I mean, she was your-" One of my admins spoke before I put the barrel of my pistol in his mouth

"Say no more, Xavier, or you will be next. Do you understand me?" I asked him rhetorically, to which I got a quick nod

I removed the gun from his mouth and put it in the pocket right next to my Machete. I then sat down behind my desk and all 4 of my admins pressed the buttons on their suits, which made the suits disappear into wrist watches they all were wearing.

I lifted my hood off of my head and took my jacket off, stuffing it into a compartment in my desk. I pressed the button on the left side of my mask, which made the mask recede into my golden necklace.

I adjusted my tie as the lights were flicked on and the blood soaked mat receded into the floor. It was time for another day of work in my company...

 _ **Silver POV (30 minutes later)**_

Both Wara and I walked back to the camp, absolutely exhausted. I was panting on the whole walk back and Wara looked to be in a state of bliss, which is good I guess.

"Hey Silver, that was fun. I want to know where you picked up those skills." Wara smirked as she floated beside me

"Uhm…" I blushed as I grinned, "Let's just say that I used to be human. A teenage boy at that."

"Okay? I know you humans have sex all of the time but damn, you too?" Wara asked

I laugh a bit before something hit me about Wara. "Hey Wara, I need to ask a quick question about you."

"Yes Silver?" She responded

"So, normal Pokémon would say mate instead of sex, but you did say sex. Are you, or rather, were you a human at one point Wara?" I asked, to which Wara gave me a shocked look that turn into devastation. "What? Was it something I-"

"Quiet Silver. I'm going to show you something that I think will make you happy. Just stay calm about it." Wara said

"Okay." I replied

Wara's body started emitting a white light as she started shrinking. When the light disappeared, standing in her place was a beautiful woman. She had blue eyes, black hair, and an hourglass figure. She was roughly 5'6" and my mouth was agape when the transformation finished.

"Like what you see?" Wara asked seductively

I nodded slightly, with a anime nosebleed, as she walked towards me...

 _ **Lele POV (circa 1 hour later)**_

Silver and Wara walked through the clearing later than expected and I honestly surprised. Wara looked genuinely happy and Silver looked worn out. I almost burst out laughing when he sat down next to me and slumped over, laying his head on the table while looking at me.

"Get that smile off of that pretty face of yours, Lele. I'm going to sleep now." He said

"Silver, it's only 10 am. Did Wara wear you down that much?" I laughed after my own statement

"Just… don't… please…" He was so exhausted

Typhoon came out of Nate's tent, yawning, and looked around. "Whats all the hype about?"

Checkmate and Suheli came back from wherever they were, both beaming in joy, before Checkmate looked at the exhausted Zoroark next to me.

"Heh, the Zoroark couldn't handle the fun, huh?" Silver stood up at Checkmate's remark and, with immense speed, rushed him, putting his razor sharp claws up to his neck.

"I don't want to hear your shit, Check, so shut the fuck up." Silver was extremely livid at Checkmate and it was very apparent

"Yo man, calm your shit. I'm only fuckin with ya." Checkmate defended with a light chuckle at the end of his sentence

"You better or I swear to Arceus, I'll send you straight up to him!" Silver threatened before knocking Checkmate into the nearest tree, causing dirt to become airborne

"SILVER?!" Suheli and I shouted in horror and confusion

When the dust cleared, Checkmate was fainted and lodged in a tree, causing Suheli to run to his aid and pull him out of the tree. Silver tried to walk away but fainted after taking a few steps.

I walked up to Silver's unconscious body, rolled him over, then walked away to help Nate take down his tent.

"Damn Lele, it's like you don't even care he's passed out." Nate chuckled

"I do care. It's just that he'll be awake in no time. It's always been like this." I replied

"If you say so Lele. You know you don't have to help me pack. I could do it myself." Nate proposed

"I'll help you anyway. I have to wait for Silver to wake anyway." I said as I started to pull the stakes out of the ground that were keeping the tent in its location

Lucas sat idly by in a tree, eating a Pecha Berry, watching the interactions between the Pokémon of Nate's team. I then spoke to him through the power of aura.

" _Lucas, I can feel that you're in a tree. What interactions between the Nate's Pokémon do you see?"_ I asked as I pulled out another stake

" _The other Lucario, the Aegislash, and the Greninja are all talking about something and making some strange gestures."_ Lucas surprising replied

I then said _"So you do know how to use aura. That's good, I guess."_

As I finished pulling out the stakes, Nate had already taken the poles out of the tent, grabbed the sleeping bag and put it in his backpack, and was ready to put the tent in his backpack as well.

"How did you-" I started to ask before he interrupted me

"This isn't the first region I've traveled in, Lele. Besides, I could've had it packed faster if you weren't using telepathy to chat with someone." Nate laughed as he stuffed the tent in his bag

"So you must've gotten to know Typhoon pretty well over the last few years?" I slyly smirked at him while he blushed as red as a Tomato Berry

Nate, blushing red as a rose, took out a pokeball and passed it in between his hands. I looked at it in confusion as he kept passing it around.

"Who's pokeball is that?" I asked

"It's nobody's. It contains a paper that is my constant reminder." He kept looking down at the ball as he talked

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso as someone whispered into my ear "boo." I jumped as soon as I heard his voice before he tapped my nose.

"That was funny. What happened and why is Checkmate stuck in a tree?" Silver asked with a slight chuckle

"Oh Silver, you're just in time. I was just about to tell Lele something that is important that you and your friends hear, seeing as we will be traveling together." Nate said

All of Nate's Pokémon gathered around and were ready to listen to what he had to say, except Checkmate because he was still fainted. Lucas, finished with his Pecha Berry, jumped down from the tree and stood to the left of Silver. Wara appeared right beside Lucas and chuckled a bit.

"Okay, this is hard to say, but I have a brain disease called Huntington's Chorea," Nate opened up the pokeball, took the paper out, and unfolded it, starting to read it out loud, "'Dear Mr. Jonathan, We regret to inform you that you have Huntington's Chorea. This is a brain disease that causes the progressive loss of the basic autonomic functions in the brain, such as movement, swallowing, and breathing. There is no cure for this disease and there is no rule as to when it will start. We are sorry from the bottom of our hearts that you have this disease at such a young age.'"

Nate cleared his throat as everyone looked in shock and in horror at him. Typhoon had tears streaming down her face when she ran into the forest...

 **Thank you for reading the long awaited TL7! I know it was a short chapter but it is a prelude as to what's to come! As always, check out Chlooepm's story, The Chosen One, and SnowLucario's brand new story, Sinnoh Wars Vol. 1! They are both amazing books that I highly recommend giving a read and favourite! If you choose to review my chapter, please tell me how to improve on my writing. If you want to add my story to a C2 of any kind, do so, you have my permission. As always my friends, Cadium Out! Arrivederci!**


End file.
